


Understanding Each Other

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Are</em> we <em>okay?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> For Lindenharp, for her birthday. Her prompt was “James and Laura, understanding”. Sadly, I was unable to work any socks into this story.
> 
> Thanks to Wendymr for very last-minute beta services!

“Are _we_ okay?”

“Of course.”

“I know you care about him, too. And he thinks the world of you. I don’t want... _this_... to come between your friendship. And we have always worked well together...”

“Just... take care of him.”

“I will.”

“I know. I only want him to be happy.”

“I know.”

“And... try not to hurt him.”

“I’d never...”

“Not on purpose.. But... be careful. And be sure of what you want, before you tell him. He’d never admit it, but he hurts easily. And deeply.”

“I know. And I am sure.”

“I’m glad we understand each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I didn't tag the relationship - I wanted it to be ambiguous who gets Robbie and who's being protective *g*


End file.
